idle_raidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Farm Maps
Farming Zones There are 14 Farming Zones in Patch 0.3. Farming Zones are maps with monsters on them, which respawn when killed. They are useful to prepare your party for the raids by killing the monsters and gaining money and experience for doing so. They also fill the time between the raids. Farming zone information Monsters in farming zones can also drop items when killed. Those can be usable scrolls or equippable items or skillbooks. Every killed enemy in every area has a chance to drop the following scrolls: * Scroll of Speed (0.33% chance to drop on each kill) * Scroll of Healing (0.33% chance to drop on each kill) * Space Altering Scroll (0.33% chance to drop on each kill) * Scroll of False Courage (0.0007% chance to drop on each kill) * Mystery Heart (0.0007% chance to drop on each kill) * Contract Renewal (0.0007% chance to drop on each kill) Additionally, every area has its own individual drops, which are dropped only by the enemies in that area: Lv. 1 Woods: 1-2 XP per kill - Taunt Skillbook | Enemies: Slimes (Melee Attack) Lv. 2 Dead Forest: 2 XP per kill - AoE Heal Skillbook | Enemies: Slime Cubes (Melee Attack) Lv. 3 Graveyard Entrance: 3 XP per kill - Maddening Scroll | Enemies: Skeletons (Melee & Range Attack) Lv. 4 Lord's Grave: 3 XP per kill - Maddening Scroll | Enemies: Skeletons (Melee & Range Attack) Lv. 5 Goblin Gardens: 4 XP per kill - Health Potion | Enemies: Lesser Goblins (Melee & Range Attack) Lv. 6 Path to Eternity: 4 XP per kill - Health Potion | Enemies: Lesser Goblins (Melee & Range Attack) Lv. 7 Desert: 3 XP per kill - Heal Propagation Skillbook | Enemies: Scorpions (Melee Attack) Lv. 8 Outpost: 3-4 XP per kill - Heal Propagation Skillbook | Enemies: Scorpions & Sandworms (Melee Attack) Lv. 9 Sewers: 2 XP per kill - Transparent Sword | Enemies: Rats & Spiders (Melee Attack) Lv. 10 Pabulum Pit: 2 XP per kill - Transparent Sword | Enemies: Rats & Spiders (Melee Attack) Lv. 11 Abandoned Village: 5 XP per kill - No special drops (?) | Enemies: Birds (Melee Attack) Lv. 12 Abandoned Mountain: 7 XP per kill - No special drops (?) | Enemies: Wolves (Melee Attack) Lv. 13 Winter Woods: 15 XP per kill - No special drops (?) | Enemies: Trolls (Melee Attack) Lv. 14 Frozen Coast West: 17 XP per kill - No special drops (?) | Enemies: Cyclops (?) (Melee Attack) Lv. 15 Cave Entrace - West: 45-46 XP per kill - Oddly shaped hat | Enemies: Rats, Lava guys, mosquitoes (melee Attack) Lv. 16 Cave Entrance - East: 100 XP per kill - Unknown special drops Enemies: Dwarves - heal themselves Lv. 17 Castle Graveyard - 120 XP per kill - unknown special drops | Enemies: zombies, werewolves (melee attack) Lv 18. Castle Gatehouse - 140 XP per kill - Skillbook:earthshaker | Enemies: vampires, white wolves (melee attack) Lv 19 Tomb lvl 1+ - 160 XP per kill - unknown drops | Enemies: same is in tomb of pharaoh (melee attack) Lv 20 Tomb lvl 2 - 160 xp per kill - unknown drops | Enemies: mummies and magician mummies (melee and range)